Great Sword
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits The Great Sword requires certain amount of knowledge of how to use it properly and master it, not easy to handle that's a given, and only slow if not used properly, a very handy weapon with a very nice damage output. Check the Videos ahead, there are some "tutorials" on how to become a GS master!. *GS's provide the hunters with shielding capabilities by just pressing "R" button, the downside of this is you lose sharpness with each shielded attack, the amount of sharpness losing this way is rumored to be the equivalent to a bounced attack, don't forget those whetstones!. *GS gives the hunter the draw] feat, allowing you to quickly draw off your weapon from your normal stance while pressing "R" button plus triangle, really good for tough situations or Roar attacks! *The Vertical slash can be "quickdrawed", this means that if you are walking or running and press triangle, you will quickly attack with vertical slash, thus giving the fastest GS attack possible. *The vertical slash can be charged, this works just like a bow's charges, while marking the attack if you hold triangle, the attack will charge, this is posible also to a quickdraw. And most important, the third charge gives really High damage capable of even knocking down a Rathalos from it's fly! *Due to the size of the GS its horizontal slash can get rid of mobs of monsters very easily. This has a downside for multiplayer since you can also hit very easily your fellow hunters. *The Upside slash can literally send fellow hunters flying if they gets hit by it, if used properly, you can save another hunter from monster's attacks (They dont receive damage from this attack and they will be invulnerable while falling). *The GS has its own damage system based on which part of the Great sword you are hitting the enemy with, The tilt and the Tip giving the poorest damage and the middle part giving the top damage. *All 3 slashing attacks can be chained, this means that after making, lets say, vertical slash you can attack with horizontal slash and then upside slash, the chained attacks are faster than attacks done by the stand still stance! *Hunters can roll to the sides or to the front after each attack, giving you a nice option for attack and run tactics. *Along with many other weapons, it seems you can find the area with the most damage by looking at your slashes, if it flows right through the victim, it is not a weak spot, but if the Slash stops for a split second while on contact, it is weak. Videos While looking on the web i find videos like this one, by no means im saying im the owner or im taking any credit for it. KaQfWPk3eJU *The ones here are part 1 and 2, please watch acordingly. yEyqYceRriQ VszMulQAQYQ Movements on Detail Now we will see more details on the movements and even some combos. Weapon Sheathed = Draw weapon + Direction = Fast Draw vertical attack. (HOLD) + Direction= Fast Draw Vertical attack charging. = Draw weapon = Roll (Standing and holding R''') = Quickly draw weapon and block. (See method below if running/sprinting). + (While running/sprinting - must hold '''R before pressing) = Quickly draw weapon and block. Weapon Drawn R'''(HOLD) = Defense stance (defending will lower sharpness) = Vertical Slash (Can link to a previous slash different from vertical slash) (HOLD) = Vertical Slash charging (Can link to a previous slash different from Vertical Slash) = Horizontal Slash (Can link to a previous slash different from Horizontal Slash) + = Upward slash (Can link to a previous slash different from Upward Slash) = Roll (Can be used right after any slash to cut down delay times after each slash) '''NOTE: As mentioned above in the weapon traits, each Slash possible with a Great Sword can be linked to a different one, making an infinite chain posible. See also Weapon Types Weapon Mechanics Great Sword (file) All Great Sword Images Great Sword Tree (MHF2) Great Sword and Long Sword Tree